ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Vote2win.de
Vote2Win.de is a now defunct hand-coded ripoff of the YTMND format coded by YTMND user Mapo - which allegedly offered cash prizes for reaching certain milestones ($5 if a site were to reach 5000 views or 1000 votes) with their "Rays". Rays are basically their version of a YTMND (but only pictures and sound, not text). The Discovery On October 10, 2006, a thread was posted in the YTMNSFW Forums showing off a new recently launched German site. The thread was pointing out that the famous YTMND "lol, internet" was stolen and put on Vote2Win.de (complete with the proper domain name, steamsteamlol). Several other YTMND's had also been stolen and put on the site (such as under the name "I got you some ICE CREAM"), and several original YTMNDs made by Mapo were also reposted there by himself. Even worse, their forum (linked to at the footer), was located at ptkfgs.de! The YTMNSFW forum's response As you can plainly see from the original thread, there was hardly any response from the forums, to quote one member, "The care just wasn't there" The Raid On the same day, KKyuubi found this thread, and in turn posted a YTMND called (the domain name "gleapgleaplol" refering to the stealing of "lol, internet" and a synonym for steal "gleap"), this YTMND is one of the 2 YTMNDs that got the ball rolling on the Vote2Win raid (the other one was ). After the posting of this YTMND, YTMND members (and KKyuubi, who already registered) began posting Rays containing pro-YTMND propaganda and any other material that would make fun of the site, and registering large amounts of alternate accounts (as much as 24 as accounted by one raider) - although KKyuubi didn't do that. Even worse, they took advantage of a major flaw with their voting system - you could vote on your OWN sites! KKyuubi even posted several other YTMNDs featuring "updates" on the raid, such as which made fun of their stealing of "lol, internet", and which captured the raid in progress (the YTMND would also cement "Fury of the Storm" as the raid's theme song in KKyuubi's related YTMNDs), and point out the message stating that "all YTMND related rays will be deleted". The raid continued into the next day, where KKyuubi would also post as a joke (on both YTMND and Vote2Win) a YTMND watermarked version of MOSKAU MOSKAU entitled "ytmnd - MOSKAU MOSKAU" on Vote2Win and on YTMND. The watermarking and titling on Vote2Win was a parody of what is done on alternate universe YTMNDs, but done with the YTMND watermark instead. Many more Rays containing pro-YTMND propaganda were posted. But then on October 12th, the site would go into downtime because they were " ", only to . Raid activity had since decreased, but YTMND fans will always remember what happened on the 10th of October 2006. Aftermath The site stayed up for a few more weeks, until on November 1st, it was discovered by KKyuubi that the site had been removed and replaced by a page with the title "YTMND has won!". The same day, KKyuubi for good. Current state The website was replaced with some other website call "Sofort Gewinner", some kind of prize website which is not related with Mapo or YTMND. And now it's just a generic commercial placeholder advertisement website. Good Riddance. External links *Vote2Win.de Please note that the website was replaced with another, it does not have any relations with Ytmnd. *Vote2Win Forums (ptkfgs.de) *Original YTMNSFW Forums Thread See also *List of Vote2Win YTMNDs Category:Fads Category:NARVish Fads Category:YTMND.com derivatives Category:Websites